Sirius Black: the muggle music maniac
by WardenMistress
Summary: Sirius just loves music! Especially loud music! What will happen when Remus comes home tired from the Order? One shot, Sirius x Remus slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the bands Muse, Velvet Revolver, or Three Days Grace please don't sue me, I have no money

Author's Note: I realize that muggle things most likely wouldn't work at Grimmauld place but come on! It's a fan fic, learn to let things slide either that or Sirius found a way to play music with muggle LOOKING things but it's really magical

Author's Note 2: This takes place during the kids 5th year at Hogwarts, it can be before or after Christmas, whichever where there wouldn't be anyone there except the Order (no kids around!)

Sirius Black: Muggle Music Maniac

Remus Lupin was a very tired werewolf and was returning to Grimmauld Place for a nice long nap after a very tiring day. He'd been trying to convince some fellow werewolves and other strange creatures that Lord Voldemort had returned while also looking for a paying job.

However to his displeasure he heard music - very loud music coming from his room and his worst suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door to find Sirius standing on his bed shaking his arse around while singing a muggle tune:

" You will squeeze the life outta me! Bury it! I won't let you bury it! I won't let you smother it!!! I won't let you muuurder it! And our time is running out! Our time is running out! You can't push it underground! You can't stop it screaming out! How did it come to this!? Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!!"

"Sirius Black!" Remus shouted in fury. Sirius started and turned around with a hop, gawking at Remus who was standing by the door glaring at him while the music continued:

"and our time is running out

you can't push it underground

you can't stop it screaming out

how did it come to this?

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!!

music break

yeah you will suck the life out of me

bury it

I won't let you bury it

I won't let you smother it

I won't let you murder it

our time is running out

and our time is running out

you can't push it underground

you can't stop it screaming out

how did it come to this?

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Ooh ooh ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!"

Remus was now twitching. Sirius smiled sheepishly and turned off the music since the song had ended.

"Sirius." Remus said in his most deadliest voice causing Sirius to flinch. "I'm TIRED get out of my room!!" It was a couple days before the full moon – Remus' most worst days besides after the full moon. It steadily got worse till the day of the full moon and after, he got very demanding and scary much unlike his usual pleasant self.

"But Moony this is OUR room!" Sirius said with a pout. Remus grumbled moving over to the bed and lying down.

"I just want some rest Siri, I'm tired!"

Sirius perked up and flopped on the bed next to Remus turning to face his lover. "Are you really tired? Or " Sirius ruffled Remus' hair and nuzzled his neck whispering naughty things into his ear.

"NO SIRI!!" Remus growled turning over. Sirius frowned. He got up, picked up his radio and headed to the door.

"Are you sure Remmie? I really don't feel like not being able to walk another full day tomorrow!!"

"NOT NOW!" Remus howled putting a pillow over his head. Sirius sighed and closed the door.

"He says that now but tomorrow…" Sirius muttered thinking about how Remus acts the exact day before the full moon. Remus got very excitable and would always drag Sirius off to bed for some fun so Sirius decided he should at least ask today.

Humming to himself Sirius went off in search of somewhere else to play his music. He found the empty drawing room completely people free and set up his radio on a table. Looking for a good song he found one and pressed play. Three Days Grace began to blare:

"I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

I could be fake

I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!!"

The music blasted all the way upstairs where coincidentally Sirius and Remus' room was. Remus groggily woke up (yes he already fell asleep) and looked around in confusion. He then faintly heard sound coming from downstairs that sounded suspiciously like music.

Yawning and stretching, Remus got up and walked tipsily out of the room towards the sound of the music. Frowning all the more he made his way downstairs and found Sirius in the drawing room dancing around singing. His anger vanished almost immediately however because Sirius had taken off his shirt and was dancing around to the music. He looked utterly, bloody fantastic. Being in Azkaban for 12 years had made him thin but after eating Molly's food and exercising almost all day (what else was he to do?)

"You thought you were there to guide me! You were only in my way! You're wrong if you think that I'll be just li…" Sirius went silent in mid sing, noticing Remus standing by the door while the music continued again just as before:

"You're wrong if you think that I'll be

Just like you I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you!"

Again the song ended, and Sirius shut it off.

"I'm sorry Remmie but I want to listen to my music!! And you know I can't go outside!! I'm supposedly a criminal!" But Remus was grinning.

"It's okay Siri, you can play your music in our room!" Sirius looked puzzled. "I can?" Remus' eyes had a mischievous shine to them.

"Yes something that will drown out some other noises " he turned around and left the room leaving Sirius there dumbfounded.

"Coming love?" Remus asked innocently having stuck his head back in the doorway.

"Of course I am!!" Sirius said grinning and picking up his radio and running out of the room chasing Remus up into their room. He put the radio on the table next to their bed turning the volume to max while the song Slither came on by Velvet Revolver:

"Hey! Hey!! Hey!!!

When you look you see right through me,

Cut the rope, I fell to my knees,

Born and broken every single time,

Always keep me under finger,

That's the spot where you run to me,

Might see some type of pleasure in my mind,

Yeah, here comes the water,

It comes to wash away the sins of you and I,

This time you'll see! Hey! Hey!! Hey!!!"

He then jumped into bed pulling the covers over him and Remus. Oh how he loved his muggle music!

The end!

A/N: Sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong! I checked on some sites but who

knows how correct they can be When Sirius sings them I changed it around

a bit and when it is the actual song it looks like lyrics 'kay? Review

please!!


End file.
